my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shibōayatsuri Ningyō
Shibōayatsuri Ningyō (死亡操り 死体) called Shibōa by his colleagues, and also known by the villain name Doctor '''(医師), is a co-founder of The Council. Introduction Shibōa and his allies in The Council have a singular goal to learn everything they can about Quirks and their users, even if that means sacrificing civilians for the good of science and progression. Shibōa was once an aspiring doctor who aimed to do good in the world. But due to the nature of his 'villainous' Quirk, Death Marionette, nobody gave him a chance to prove himself. Overwhelmed with doubt, anger, and rejection he ended up becoming the very thing everyone thought he would be. Appearance Shibōa is a tall, lean-but-muscular man with sharp features. His red hair is always worn smoothed down and parted to his right. His eyes are often covered with a pair of sharp red glasses, but the strikingly bright-red irises of his eyes can be seen through them. His looks give off a sense of authority, using a large and intimidating smile very often. Both of his wrists have very thin but strong blades coming from them, which Shibōa can willfully elongate and lengthen to a maximum of 15 inches. When in civilian clothing, Shibōa wears a white coat and grey formal pants, with a thin orange scarf tucked in. He's mostly seen wearing plain colors such as white, black, and grey aside from the scarf he's always wearing for sentimental reasons. Shibōa's villain costume is reminiscent of his civilian clothing; a white lab-coat with his signature scarf draped around his neck and tucked into his collar. He also wears a black face mask and a pair of white surgical gloves. Personality Shibōa strongly believes that Quirks as we know them are underused and haven't been utilized to their greatest potential. And in order to create the "perfect Quirk", Shibōa and his group - The Council, created their organization in order to find powerful Quirk users and perform experiments on their bodies and minds - Shibōa's Quirk is probably the most important of the three, as he is responsible for using his Quirk to control Ichō Minami. Shibōa is the most manic of the Council's founders, as he is most often seen talking to himself, jumping around, mumbling, and always has a large smile plastered across his face. His appearance doesn't match his personality at all, as he carries himself in a very polite and disciplined manner. The only time where he will concentrate and get to work is when he's controlling someone or working on a subject, otherwise he is frenzied, neurotic, hysterical, and very intense. Shibōa is solely responsible for the majority of tests and procedures, with his history and experience in medical treatment. Alongside Teno, the two of them also created a special drug called Hyper-Hyoscine to help Gendō; the last founder of the Council, to control his Quirk. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: Despite lacking a Quirk that amplifies his physical abilities, Shibōa is still a very capable combatant, utilizing his incredible agility, great reflexes and acrobatic skills and is fully capable of taking on Pro Heroes in close quarters combat. * Tantōjutsu: Shibōa is very proficient with knives and blades (especially the ones attached to his wrists), which he uses along with his enhanced agility. Though he is talented in close quarters combat, using the ability to lengthen his blades to 15 inches long he is able to attack at a fair amount of distance as well. Quirk Death Marionette (死のマリオネット): Shibōa's Quirk grants him the ability to control the bodies of the targets he's killed with his own wrist blades. Once he's successfully killed an opponent, their body can be moved and manipulated according to Shibōa's commands. It works in the same way a puppet would, with the target interpreting the minor actions he makes. As long as the body hasn't decayed beyond putrefaction, he is also able to forcibly activate their Quirk. However, this requires a lot of practice for each target and isn't something Shibōa often does -- except in the case of Ichō Minami. Shibōa can only control four targets at once without losing concentration on the others. Once concentration on the target has been broken, all control will cease and it will require a lot more effort to pick them back up. The targets themselves have their own 'lifespan', so while they won't feel pain, they'll only able to sustain as much damage as the average person. Immobilizing them produces the same result. The only way Shibōa can control a target is if he himself kills them, his Quirk won't work if one of his marionettes does it. However, due to Shibōa;s own superior agility, his targets can potentially produce similar effects if they're physically able. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Council Category:Antagonists Category:Mutant Quirk Users